Not All Wolverines Bite
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Logan meets a young lady who has just been tormented by bullies. She's afraid of him. Can he convince her that he wants to be her friend? The character Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen.


"Don't come any closer. I'm warning you…don't you dare bite me."

Logan rolled his eyes as he cornered the teenage girl. He had been on a mission when he saw this dark-haired girl being attacked by bullies. So he came to her rescue – flicking away the bullies one by one. But when he tried to talk to the girl, she got scared off. Logan chased her down and now finally caught her.

"Look miss, if I wanted to bite ya, then ya would already be bitten," explained the yellow-and-blue clad superhero. "What's yer name?"

She was still cowering. "K-Kristin Roberts. And you're…you're…Wombat?"

"That's _Wolverine!"_

"Okay. So…what do you want with me?"

"I'm walking ya home to make sure ya don't run into those damn bullies again!"

Kristin swallowed hard. "Oh you are? And what does that make you? My bodyguard?"

"Yes! Bodyguard! Whatever. Now come along quietly and I'll _bodyguard_ you back to your house."

"But I don't want you to! I…I just don't," Kristin said, timidly dropping her eyes.

Logan sighed and looked away for a moment. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, Kristin."

But Kristin was still wary as she looked up at the big, yellow-and-blue clad superhero.

"For the last time, will ya come along quietly or will ya not?"

"Um…not?"

"Okay then," Logan sighed. "I guess I'll just have to tickle you."

Kristin couldn't believe her ears. "W-What?"

The Wolverine cracked his knuckles with smirk on his chiseled face. Kristin backed herself up against the wall and chuckled nervously.

"You better not have said what I _think_ you said…," She was defiant.

"Prepare to submit," Logan said calmly, as he approached her. Before Kristin could protest any further, Logan scooped her up in one arm and dug his big fingers into her side. No reaction.

"Not ticklish," Kristin insisted. "Now put me down!"

Logan wiggled his fingers into her armpit, but she merely continued glaring at him. Logan groaned in defeat and considered releasing his hostage. But then he decided to try a different area. He traced his fingers lightly on Kristin's stomach.

She yelped and covered up her stomach indistinctively.

"So ya are ticklish, aren't ya?" asked Wolverine with a coy smile.

Kristin gulped. "No!"

Wolverine shrugged and dug into her belly again, causing her to explode with giggles.

"Nohohohoho! Stahahap it you jerk!"

Logan chuckled dryly. "Sticks and stones may break my bones…"

"Well, that's not the only thing that's gonna hurt you!" Kristin shouted between laughs.

Logan ignored her threats of violence and continued poking and squeezing various areas of her stomach. But soon he stopped so the girl could catch her breath. She struggled to get free, but Logan held her securely in his big arm.

"You do realize you're doomed, don't you?" Kristin said to scare him.

Logan mocked a worried frown. "Really? Oh no! Whatever will I do?!"

Despite her annoyance, Kristin couldn't help but laugh at that. This Wolverine character was pretty funny. She had to admit. But no sooner had she done that, then Logan started pinching her knees.

"Ehehehehahahahaha! Stohohohohop!" she shouted, thrashing and kicking her legs.

But Wolverine simply started whistling a tune while continuing his onslaught. Kristin's laughter grew louder the harder he squeezed her squirming knees. But he never squeezed so hard that it would hurt her.

"Hahahahaha! Fiend! Ahahahaha! This…is…CRAZY! Ahahahahehehehe!"

Finally, the superhero stopped and Kristin's laughs and giggles died down. After catching her breath, she looked at Logan again. But her glare had lost some of it's fierceness. Instead, her eyes seemed to be twinkling. Logan smiled, relieved that she had calmed down a little. But he wasn't finished with the ticklish onslaught just yet.

"So tell me, m' dear…Where else are ya ticklish?"

Kristin stuck her tongue out. "Where else? Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased him playfully, although she wasn't in such a good position to be doing so.

Logan smirked. "Okay. Then I'll have to find out for myself!"

Kristin secretly hoped he wouldn't find her worst spot. But as if reading her mind, that's exactly where Wolverine decided to strike next – a certain place that Kristin was very protective of…an almost sacred spot where she hardly ever let anyone touch her at. But this time, she wasn't given much choice.

He was tickling her neck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOHOHOHHOHOHOHO! W-WOLVERINE STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!" she shrieked.

Fortunately for Kristin, he had compassion and stopped after only several seconds. Still, her face already flushed from laughter.

"T-That was…uncalled for…you know?" she whispered, while regaining her breath.

Logan set her down on the ground and folded his arms. "So, are we friends now, or what?"

Kristin looked up at the superhero and laughed. "Look, just because you tickled me silly for a while, it doesn't mean we're friends."

Logan was silent for a moment.

"Kristin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, then. I'll buy you some," Logan smiled as he put a protective arm around the young lady.

Kristin was a little surprised, but very pleased with this offer. She went him and true to his word, Logan got her a generous helping of ice cream. As for himself…he got a beer.

Very soon, the two friends had completely forgotten all about those damn bullies.

The End


End file.
